PMD Book 1 Explorers of Time
by Snivy24
Summary: Join in the adventure as the story of the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon is retold with a new twist. As our hero travels back in time becoming a Pokemon and losing his memories. He meets up with his new partner as they travel the world saving Time and learning our hero's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm suffering a Writers Block for "Rise of the Legendary Trainer" so I decided to type this PMD Story. Beware this does contain heavy spoilers. Please enjoy this story.**

**Edit: I fixed the paragraphs as best as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or PMD that belongs to Nintendo, only the OC characters is what I own.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"Speech"_= Thoughts

**PMD Explorers of Time**

**Chapter one**

Lighting flashed across the sky as a storm raged through the night. Voices were heard then there was a scream before it was drowned out by the storm. The next day at sunset at the beach, a black creature with red spike came floating down to the shore. The creature stirred before saying, "Ugh. W-w-where am I. No I can't… I'm blacking out." and lost conscious.

Meanwhile on top of a plateau with a tent shaped like a Wigglytuff with a closed gate at the entrance stand a Pikachu who was in deep thought. "Hmm…" spoke the Pikachu as it walked left and right before turning back to the entrance and says in a male voice, "No! I refuse to delay this any longer, today I will join this guild." The Pikachu then step forward on to the grate. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" shouted a voice beneath the grate. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" answered by another voice. "The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" shouted the voice from earlier. "Waah!" yelled the Pikachu as it jumped back form the grate. "That was scary!" said the Pikachu before calming down. "Ugh… I just can't…" said the Pikachu as it pulled out a stone that had an unusual symbol on the surface. Looking at the stone the Pikachu continued, "Even bring my treasure didn't help me gain the courage to join…" The Pikachu put away the stone and turned to leave before looking at the entrance one more time saying, "I feel such a coward…" After the Pikachu left, out of a bush came a Koffing and a Zubat who were watching the Pikachu. "Hey Zubat. Did you see that?!" said the Koffing in a male voice to his partner. "You bet I did, Koffing." Answered Zubat in a male voice. "That wimp has something good, right?" said Koffing. Zubat answered, "That wimp had something, that's for sure. It must be some kind of treasure." "You want to get it?" asked Koffing. Zubat answered, "Yes. Let's get him." Both let out a chuckle and followed the Pikachu.

Back at the beach with the sun setting even further, a bunch of Krabby came out and started to blow their bubbles into the evening sky as the same Pikachu enters the beach. The Pikachu turned to the ocean and saw the sight of sunset of the ocean with the bubbles floating around. "Wow! What a wonderful beautiful sight!" said the Pikachu as he continued to watch the beautiful scene. "When the weather is nice, the Krabby love to come out at sunset and blow their bubbles. With the bubbles reflecting the sunset it is always beautiful whenever I come to see this sight as if it heals my spirit when I feel down." The Pikachu then turned and said, "Huh? What is that over there?" The Pikachu moved closer and saw somebody was out cold. "Oh-no! Somebody collapsed!" shouted the Pikachu and he rushed toward the person only to stop dead in his tracks when he got a better look of the creature.

Laying on its side the creature was pitch black shaped like an hourglass with claw-like hands, a sliver plume-like hair, black skin-like tatters on its shoulders that along with its hair and tail moved like it was being blown by a breeze, and a red growth that grew like spikes around its neck. "This thing looks very scary!" said the Pikachu who was shaking like a leaf before smacking himself with his paws and said, "No! I cannot be scared now! This person needs my help." Feeling very brave for the first time, the Pikachu moved toward the creature. Shaking the creature, the Pikachu said, "Are you all right? Wake up." Hearing a groan, the Pikachu stepped back as the black creature started to float into the air before it extend two stilt-like appendages to serve as its legs and opened its eyes which were Emerald-Green. "You're awake. Great." Said the Pikachu "Where… where am I?" asked the black creature in a male voice with dark tone in it as he looked around. "I found you unconscious here. I just had to help you." Answered the Pikachu. "I… I was unconscious?" asked the black creature. "Anyways I'm Pikachu. Who are you? I've never seen you around before." Said Pikachu. "I am a human." Said the black creature. "What? You say you're a human? You look like a… a… a… well to be honest I don't know what Pokémon you are, but don't look like a human to me." Said Pikachu with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about?" asked the black creature just then he noticed his arm and hand. "What the?! What happened to me?!" he shouted as he is checking out his body before looking at the water to see his reflection. Accept the fact that he wasn't human anymore, he said, "Ugh… How did this happen? I don't remember anything…" Pikachu sweat-dropped and said, "You're… a little odd… Are trying to pull a trick on me?" The black creature's Emerald-Green eyes widen with shock and shook his head no. Pikachu frowned and said, "You're telling me the truth? …Ok, how about your name? What's your name?" "My name? My name is…" said the black creature as he have his claws grab his head with his eyes shut as he try to remember his name then said, "Neo. My name is Neo Silver. Just call me Neo." Pikachu who was still frowning said, "So your name is Neo? OK. Well, you don't seem to be a bad Pokémon, at least. I'm sorry that I doubted you. More and more bad Pokémon have been appearing lately and a lot of Pokémon have gotten aggressive. It's just not safe anymore…"

Neo then noticed two Pokémon came charging at Pikachu and the bat Pokémon tackle Pikachu before Neo could warn him. Pikachu went flying and crashed into Neo's chest who caught him before he fell to the ground. "Ow…" moaned Pikachu. "Well, I do beg your pardon." Said Koffing in a tone that sound like he wasn't sorry at all. "Hey! Why'd you do that?!" shouted Pikachu who was still in Neo's arms. "Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out? We wanted to mess with you! Can't face up to us, can you?!" Answered Zubat. "Wh-what?!" said Pikachu. "Is that yours?" asked Zubat who pointed at a stone that fell out of Pikachu. Pikachu saw the stone and said, "Oh! That's…!" "Sorry, kiddo. We'll take that!" spoke Zubat and took the stone. "Aaah!" screamed Pikachu. "Whoa-ho-ho! Not gonna make a move to get that back? What's the matter? Too scared? I didn't expect that you'd be such a big coward!" said Koffing teasing Pikachu then turned to Zubat and said, "Come on. Let's get out of here." "See you around, chicken. Heh-heh-heh." Said Zubat and the two fled away to a cave. Pikachu jumped off Neo's arms as he watched the two run off with his treasure and groaned. He turned to Neo and asked, "Wh-what should I do? That's my personal treasure. It means everything to me. If I lose that…" Pikachu was close to cry before he shook his head and said, "No! I refuse to give up! I have to get it back! Can you please help me?" Neo who still confused by the events said, "Wh-what should I do?" Pikachu counter saying, "We don't have any time to waste! Let's go!" Neo countered, "But you can't just…" Pikachu interrupted saying, "That's my precious treasure… If that disappeared, then I'd… Please! Please help!" Neo knew there was one big problem and said, "But I have no memory, you can't just believe that I…" "Argh! Human, ghost, memory or not it doesn't matter. You can still help! Please!" Shouted Pikachu who was now begging Neo. "OK! OK! I will help." Said Neo. "R-really! Th-thanks! Let's go right now!" said Pikachu and he took off after the two thieves. _"But I will be no good with this problem I have..."_ spoke Neo in his head as he smacked his head before going after Pikachu.

After Neo catch up with Pikachu, Pikachu turned to Neo and said to him, "You lead, I have this feeling that you would do a better job as the leader." Neo let out a sigh and moved in front as he took the leaders job and both entered the cave. The cave was damp as Neo lead his team through the cave until a Kabuto attacked Neo with a Scratch attack. Neo hissed in pain slash Kabuto with his claws in retaliation. "Use a move Neo." Said Pikachu. "I can't, I don't even know how. This is what I was trying to tell you earlier that I don't know how to defend myself." Snapped Neo as he took another Scratch attack from the Kabuto. "Just let your Pokémon instinct guide you." Said Pikachu, but seeing Neo was making any progress jumped and used a Thunder Shock on Kabuto. The Kabuto yelped in pain and charged to Pikachu. Neo didn't know what he was doing, but moved in front of Pikachu and felt ghost energy which turned into a ball in his clawed hand. A black ball with blue electricity appeared in his hand and Neo threw the ball at Kabuto whose eyes widen with fear as ball came towards it. The ball exploded when it hit Kabuto and it went flying and crashed to the cave wall out cold. Neo turned to Pikachu and asked, "Are you alright Sparx?" "I'm fine thanks. Wait Sparx?" asked Pikachu. Neo shrugged and said, "It is a nickname I gave yeah. Come on those thieves aren't going to wait for us." The two traveled even farther into the cave until they reach a dead end with the two thieves trapped.

Pikachu nervously moved forward and said, "Um… Hey!" Which catch the attention of Koffing and Zubat and Koffing said, "Well, well… If it isn't our old friend, the big chicken." Pikachu step back before moving forward again and shouting, "Give me… Give me back what you stole from me! That's my personal treasure! It means everything to me!" "Treasure, you say? So that thing really valuable, huh?" asked Zubat. "It could be worth more than we'd hoped for, I'd say. We ought to try selling it. Who knows? It might get a good price. Whoa-ho-ho! All the more reason not to give it back!" said Koffing chuckling with greed in his eyes. "You can't!" shouted Pikachu shocked. "If you want it back that badly… Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!" said Zubat taunting Pikachu. "If you asking for a fight, you're gonna get one! Come on Sparx, it is time to teach these bullies a lesson!" challenged Neo. Pikachu bravely started the fight with Growl. Neo felt an Icy Energy which he unleashed into the wind by instinct. Both Zubat and Koffing yelped in pain as their speed decreased from the Icy Wind attack. "You think that is going to stop us? Take this." gasped Koffing as tried to ignore the pain and he unleash Smokescreen that filled the entire cave. Zubat using Supersonic to guide him though the smoke used Bite on Pikachu. Pikachu screamed in pain and retaliated with a Thunder Shock on Zubat. Neo felt the Ghost Energy again and by instinct used an attack. This time however the Energy went into the wind and Neo unleashed an Ominous Wind. The Ominous Wind not only cleared the Smokescreen, but damaged both Zubat and Koffing. "Zubat no!" cried out Koffing as the Ominous Wind became too much for Zubat and he fainted. "It is all over Koffing. Take this!" said Neo and he shot a Shadow Ball at Koffing who fainted from the explosion.

Sometime later a voice said, "Owowow…" It turned out to be Koffing moaning in pain. "Ugh… We got beaten up…" moaned Zubat as he and Koffing rosed back into the air. "B-blast it… How'd we get wiped out by wimps like them?" asked Koffing to Zubat. Zubat turned to Neo and Pikachu and said to them, "Bah! Here you go. Take it, then!" Zubat then threw the Stone to Neo and Pikachu. "Whoa-ho! Don't think you're so awesome. Your victory was a fluke!" Shouted Koffing and Zubat added, "Yeah, you just remember that!" Then the two thieves fled with Neo saying under his breath, "Wimps." Pikachu turned to his stone and said, "It's my Relic Fragment! I actually managed to get it back." He picked up the stone, turned to Neo and said, "This happened only because you helped me, Neo. Thank you so much, Neo!"

After the two exited the cave, the sun was almost completely gone. "Thank you very much." thanked Pikachu again to Neo. Neo who was frowning thought, _"… I only helped because I happened to be there and not to mention that I was dragged into it. Was that the right thing to do? I guess so. This Pokémon is clearly grateful."_ Pikachu pulled out the stone and explained, "Here's what they stole. This is a Relic Fragment. … Well, at least, that's what I started calling it… But this Relic Fragment… It's my precious treasure. You see, I've always liked legends and lore… I always get so excited when I hear tales from the past! Don't you feel the same way? Hidden troves full of treasure and strange relics…" Pikachu turned to the setting sun with his eyes sparkling with stars as he continued, "…uncharted territories veiled in darkness… and new lands just waiting to be discovered! Such places must be full of gold and treasure! And history! Wouldn't it be dramatic to make historic discoveries?" Pikachu turned back to Neo and said to him, "That's what I always dream of. It's all so exciting to me. And it just so happened… that I found this Relic Fragment. Sure, it does look like junk, but take a closer look." Pikachu jumped on to Neo's shoulder as Neo picked up the Relic Fragment in his claws to take a closer look. With Pikachu pointing in the middle of the stone, he said, "Look there. See that strange pattern inscribed on it?" Neo said as he looked at the symbol, "It is true. This is a strange inscription. I've never seen a pattern like this ever." Pikachu who was now clutching his fist with his eyes still sparkling with stars said, "There must be some meaning to this pattern. This Relic Fragment must be the key to legendary places! To areas where precious treasure lies! At least that's the feeling I get. That's why I want to join an exploration team. This fragment must fit into something…somewhere! I want to discover where that is. I want to solve the mystery of my Relic Fragment! So earlier, I tried joining an exploration team as an apprentice…" Pikachu then frowned lowering his ears and said, "But… I was too cowardly to join…" Pikachu jumped off Neo and Neo handed back the Relic Fragment to Pikachu.

After he put away the Relic Fragment, Pikachu who was still frowning turned to Neo and asked, "What about you, Neo? What are you going to do now? You lost your memory. And you somehow turned into a Pokémon… Do you have any place where you can stay?" Neo crossing his arm while frowning said nothing. Pikachu then asked with a little hope in his voice, "If not, can I ask a big favor? Would you form an exploration team with me? I think we could make a good exploration team together, Neo. So will you do that with me? Please?" Neo with his arms still crossed widen his eyes as he thought,_ "Whoa! What should I do? I'm being asked out of the blue! I don't even know what an exploration team is…"_ "Are you…?" asked Neo, but didn't finished the sentence. "Huh? Am I what? What do you mean, "Are you…?"" asked Pikachu. Neo let out a sigh and said, "You're trying to talk me into it?" "What?! Talk you into it?! The thought never crossed my mind!" gasped Pikachu before frowning and continuing, "Well, I'm a complete coward… Honestly… I mean, yes, I thought I could depend on you, Neo… But during that fight with Zubat and Koffing earlier… Having you there with me, I felt really brave. I think I could do anything as long as you're helping me, Neo. So come on, I'm begging you. Let's form an exploration team, you and me." Neo thought, _"It's true, I do have nowhere to go… I don't have any clue what I should do next. I guess it wouldn't hurt to team up with Sparx for now. Maybe I will eventually discover who and what I was by hanging out with this Pikachu. OK then its settled!"_ After making up his mind, Neo said, "Yes I will from a team with you, Partner." "Oh? Really?! You'll really from an exploration team with me?" asked Pikachu who almost couldn't believe it. "Yay! Thank you!" cheered Pikachu who jumped and hugged Neo before letting go. He looked at Neo and said, "We're going to be a great combination! Let's make this work! First, we need to go to Wigglytuff's place and sign up as apprentices. That's where we can get the training to become a proper exploration team. I think the training will be very tough… So let's give it our best, Leader!" Pikachu raised his paw up into the air and cheered with Neo nodding his head. This is the beginning of the greatest Exploration Team ever know to Pokémon kind.

* * *

**And that ends the first chapter. Please leave a review as I work on the next chapter when I have time. Snivy24 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back and I updated sooner than I thought I would, but that doesn't manner. Beware this story does contain heavy spoilers. Please enjoy this Chapter.**

**Edit: I fixed the paragraphs as best as I could.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or PMD that belongs to Nintendo, only the OC characters is what I own.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"Speech"_= Thoughts

**PMD Explorers of Time**

**Chapter two**

The sun has completely disappeared and there was barely any light left in the sky as our two heroes reached the top of a plateau that had a tent shaped like a Pokémon called Wigglytuff with a gate closed at the entrance. Two torches were lit since the last time Pikachu was here. "This is Wigglytuff's Guild." Said Pikachu then he turned to Neo and continued, "To form an exploration team, you need to register your team here. Then you have to train until you become a first-rate exploration team." Pikachu looked at the entrance again said with fear, "Y-y-yikes!" He looked at Neo again saying, "Isn't this place just a little bit odd? It just is!" Pikachu looked back at the entrance and said "No…! I've got Neo with me this time. I have to be brave." Pikachu step forward to the grate that was just in front of the gate and waited. At once a voice shouted from below the grate, "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" Another voice shouted, "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" "The footprint is Pikachu's! The footprint is Pikachu's!" shouted the voice from earlier. "Waah!" screamed Pikachu before he said, "N-no. I can't lose it now…" "…You may ENTER! Someone's with you! So get that stranger to stand up THERE!" said the second voice. Pikachu moved away from the grate, waited a bit before turning to Neo and said to him, "I think they mean you, Neo. They said to stand up here." Pikachu then pointed at the grate. Neo looked at the grate and speaking in his head, _"… There's a grate covering the hole… It's made so that one can fall through… Still, it's really strange… What is the whole point of it doing there?"_ "Hey, you! Stranger! Get on the GRATE!" ordered the second voice. Neo moved to the grate and could barely stand as he stuck out his legs. "Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!" shouted the first voice. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" asked the second voice. "The footprint is… The footprint is… Um…" the first voice shouted. "What's the matter?! Sentry! Sentry?! What's wrong, sentry Diglett?" the second voice asked. "Umm… Er… Umm… The footprint is… Umm… Ugh… I don't know!" shouted Diglett. "WHAT?! YOU DON'T KNOW?!" roared the second voice in anger that shock the plateau. "B-but… It's a footprint that I never seen before…" said Diglett "UGH! That's pretty crummy! Checking the footprints of visiting Pokémon… That's your job, ISN'T it, Diglett?" yelled the second voice at Diglett. "Yes, but… I don't know what I don't know." Said Diglett. Both Neo and Pikachu sweat-dropped and Pikachu asked Neo, "What? Are they arguing?" "…Sorry to make you WAIT. Well, it's TRUE that we don't know who you are… But since you are friends with Pikachu, I assume that you don't SEEM to be bad… OK, good enough! ENTER!" said the second voice and the gate opened up. "Yipes! I'm so nervous! So jittery! But I'm glad we're finally allowed in. My heart's pounding, though… Anyways, let's go." Said Pikachu and the two entered the tent.

Both noticed a ladder leading underground and took it down to the first floor that was filled with Pokémon. "Wow! So this is Wigglytuff's Guild! There are sure a lot of Pokémon here. Do they all belong to exploration team?" said Pikachu with amazement. "That big black Pokémon is scary… yup yup." Said a Bidoof looking at Neo with fear. "Oh my gosh! How Loudred could let a Pokémon like that one in?" shrieked a Sunflora. "That Pokémon is giving off a dark aura." Said a Pidgey. Neo looked at Pikachu and said, "Ugh… Sparx something tells me that I'm not welcome here…" "Excuse Me!" said a voice. Both Neo and Pikachu turned to the voice and saw Chatot moving towards them. The Chatot asked them in a male voice, "It was you two that just came in, right?" "Y-yes!" answered Pikachu "I'm Chatot! I'm the Pokémon in the know around these parts! I am Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right-hand Pokémon!" Chatot introduced himself with pride and continued, "Now, shoo! Leave the premises! We have no time for salespeople or silly surveys. Off you go, if you please!" Chatot started moving his wings in a shooing gesture, but Pikachu said, "N-no! That's not why we're here! We want to form an exploration team… So we came here. We want to get proper training as an exploration team." "WHAT!" shouted everyone except Pikachu, Neo, and Chatot. Neo clutched his fist with his eyes twitching said under his breath, "What do these Pokémon have against me?" Chatot ignored everyone else, but was still shocked by Pikachu's answered said, "Wh-what?! Exploration team?" Chatot turned around and specking to himself said, "It's rare to see a kid like this want to apprentice at the guild. Especially given how hard our training is! Surely the steady stream of Pokémon that run away from our rigorous training proves how true that is!" "Excuse me. Is the exploration team training that harsh?" interrupted Pikachu with a confused look on his face. "What?!" said Chatot in shock then turned around facing Neo and Pikachu flapping his wing fiercely saying, "Well…no! No, no, no! It's not true in the slightest! Our training program for exploration teams is as easy as can be!" Chatot than put on a very pleased face and said in a sing-song voice, "Well, well, well! I wish you had told me up front that you wanted to be an exploration team! Hee-heeee!" Both Neo and Pikachu sweat-dropped and Pikachu said to Neo, "What a shift in attitude!" "Ugh! Tell me about it!" said Neo looking at Chatot as if the bird has gone mad. "OK! Let's get your team signed up right away. Follow me!" said Chatot then he noticed Neo and Pikachu weren't moving and turned to them asking, "Oh, anything wrong? Come on! Over here! Quickly, please!" Pikachu followed Chatot with Neo following behind, but he stopped when he felt like someone was watching him. Neo turned around and shouted, "What?!" All the other Pokémon nervously looked away. "I thought not." Hissed Neo and he went down the ladder to catch up with Pikachu.

When he met up with Pikachu, Chatot began saying, "This is the second underground floor for our guild. This is mainly where the apprentices work. Team registration is this way. Come along, please." Chatot guided the two to a door until Pikachu notice a window and ran toward it. Look at the window, Pikachu said with amazement, "Wow! We're two floors under the ground, but you can see outside!" "Oh, please! Hush now!" said Chatot annoyed then explained, "The guild is built into the side of a plateau. It's only natural that you would be able to see outside." "Oh." Said Pikachu feeling dumb moved back to the group. "Now, here we are at Guildmaster Wigglytuff's chamber. On no account… I repeat, on no account should you be discourteous to our Guildmaster." Said Chatot as he warned the two then he turned to the door and announced, "Guildmaster! It's Chatot! I'm coming in!" Chatot entered the room with Neo and Pikachu following behind him. As they took their place, Chatot turned to the Wigglytuff who was currently looking at the banner and said to it, "Guildmaster! I present to you two Pokémon who wish to join our guild as apprentices. Guildmaster… um… Guildmaster?" The Wigglytuff then suddenly turned to face Neo and Pikachu, starling him in the process, and said in a male hyper voice, "Hiya! I'm Wigglytuff! I'm the guild's Guildmaster! You want to form an exploration team? Then, let's go for it! First we must register your exploration team's name! So tell me your team's name?" "Oh? Our team's name? I didn't think about a team name." said Pikachu frowning then turned to Neo asking him, "So what do you think would be a good name for us, Neo?" Neo rubbing the lower part of his face thought for a bit before saying, "Heolstor." "…Heolstor?! Team Heolstor!" said Pikachu then he smiled saying, "I like it! It's a good name! It's perfect for us! What does it mean?" "I'll explain it later." Said Neo as he thought, _"You're probably just saying that to not hurt my feelings…"_ Wigglytuff nodded his head then said, "All settled, then! I'll register your team as Heolstor. Registering! Registering! All registered… YOOM…TAH!" Neo looked at Wigglytuff with wide eyes as he thought, _"He just says a few words then he screams and we're all registered? What the F#$ ?!"_

Wigglytuff then speaks in a pleased tone, "Congratulations! From now on, you're an official exploration team! I present you with this in commemoration." He then sets down a chest and says to Neo and Pikachu, "This chest has what every exploration team needs. Quick, open it up." The two moved towards the chest and opened it up. Inside there was a bag of Explorer Badges. _"Possibly to give to new that want to join our team I guess…"_ thought Neo as he looked at the bag of badges then he looks at other items. He sees a map and opens it up before closing the map thinking, _"Not much of a map if it isn't complete…"_ He picks up the bag and noticing how small it was and asked, "Is this bag a little too small for exploration team?" "It is a bag you start out with, you will get a bigger bag later on." Said Chatot. "Oh." Said Neo. "Yes! There are all sorts of great items in there!" said a very pleased Pikachu. Wigglytuff explains, "That's your Explorer Badge! It's your official team identification! And there's the Wonder Map, which is a wonder of convenience! Finally, there's a Treasure Bag. It lets you carry you find in dungeons. Your successes as an exploration team can lead to bigger and bigger Treasure Bags. It's a very wonderful bag! Have a peek inside your Treasure Bag." Neo and Pikachu looked into the bag and found a Special Band and a Black Bow. "Those two items are special. I'm sure they will help you on your adventures!" said Wigglytuff. "Th-thank you! We'll do our best!" said Pikachu with glee. "Yup. But you're only apprenticing right now. So do your best…to train!" said Wigglytuff. "We will!" said Pikachu then he turned to Neo and said, "Let's always do our best, Neo!" Neo crossed his arms nodded and Pikachu raised his badge in the air.

Later Chatot guided Neo and Pikachu to a room with two piles of straw. "This is your room!" he said. Neo and Pikachu moved to a pile of straw with Pikachu saying happily, "Yay! We got beds!" Chatot explained, "You will live here while you work for us. Things will start getting busy for you tomorrow! So rise early and start living up to our code! Don't stay up late. Get to sleep early tonight! That is all." Chatot then left the two. Later that night Pikachu said, "… Say, are you still awake, Neo? My heart's been racing all day… But I'm glad I finally forced myself to come here. I thought Wigglytuff would be kind of scary, but he was pretty nice. We'll experience all sorts of new stuff starting tomorrow, but I'm not very frightened. Actually, I can't wait to find out what new adventures are in store for us! I'm getting a little sleepy… Let's give it our all tomorrow. OK, Neo. Sleep tight." As Pikachu fell asleep, Neo stay up thinking, _"Now I'm suddenly apprenticing at the guild… I have to admit, it's pretty exciting to be in an exploration team. And it is fun being friends with Sparx… but first things first… Who am I? What is my past? How did I turn into a Pokémon? How did I end up unconscious on the beach? Ugh too many question… Yawn I'm feeling tried… Thinking about this won't help me right now. I'd better focus on the guild's work for now… If I do that everything should become clear eventually…"_ After clearing his thoughts Neo drifted off into his dreams.

* * *

**Chapter two is done. Please leave a review. I will update as soon as I can. Snivy 24 signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucky the snow caused my work to close for today giving the time I need to finished this chapter. Beware this story does contain heavy spoilers. Please enjoy this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or PMD that belongs to Nintendo, only the OC characters is what I own.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"Speech"_= Thoughts

**PMD Explorers of Time**

**Chapter three**

Dawn broke out into the sky as we moved forward to a plateau approaching a window. "HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!" Shouted a voice in the morning before continuing, "Why are you still ASLEEP?! WAKE UP!" "Ugh!" said a dark male voice. "M-my poor ears…" moaned another voice. As we enter through the window, we see Neo lying in his bed on his stomach with his eyes tightly shut and his claws covering his ears tight. Pikachu was lying in his bed on his back was swirls in his eyes with foot occasionally twitching and a crossed looking Loudred looking at them. The Loudred continued shouting at the heroes in a male voice saying, "C'mon! Snap OUT of it! I'm Loudred! And I'm a fellow apprentice! If you're late for our morning briefing, you'll be SORRY! So MOVE it! Guildmaster Wigglytuff has got a BIG temper. If you make him lose it…" Loudred looked away as thought of the scene saying more to himself, "YOWEE! That would be one very scary scene! I've got goose bumps just thinking about it! YEESH!" Then he turned back to the heroes and continued screaming at them saying, "So ANYWAY… I'm not about to get in trouble because you rookies got up LATE! SO GET IT IN GEAR!" After that he left leaving the heroes ears still ringing and them confused. "Urk!" moaned Pikachu before continuing, "My ears are still ringing… What did he say? Something about getting ready?" Then both Neo and Pikachu jumped as if they just remembered something and Pikachu said, "Er… Oh yeah! We signed up as apprentices at Wigglytuff's guild, that's right! But that means… Waaaah! We overslept! Come on, Neo!" And two ran for the other apprentices.

When they finally met with the other apprentices, the two rushed to their place. "You're LATE, ROOKIES!" shouted Loudred shouting the word "rookies" even louder. Neo hissed at Loudred while Chatot said angrily at Loudred, "Hush! Your voice is ridiculously loud!" "Humph…" said Loudred as he sweat-dropped with Neo crossing his arms smirking at Loudred's predicament. After looking around Chatot then said, "Everyone seems to be present. Very well. Let us conduct our morning address." He then turned to the door and called out, "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!" Wigglytuff came through the door and Chatot said to him, "Thank you, Guildmaster! Please address the crew." "Zzzz… Zzzz… Snorfle… Zzz…" spoke Wigglytuff as he was somehow still asleep with his eyes wide open. "Psst…! Guildmaster Wigglytuff never ceases to amaze me!" "Yeah, you got that right!" "Yup, looks like he's wide awake." "Eek! His eyes are wide open! But he's fast asleep!" "What an oddball!" whispered the apprentices to one another. Chatot nodded his head to Wigglytuff saying, "Thank you, sir! We all value your…words of wisdom!" _"Wisdom? My tail."_ Thought Neo. Chatot turned to the apprentices spreading out his wings, he said, "Ok, Pokémon! Take our Guildmaster's words of wisdom to heart! Finally, let's not forget our morning cheers! All together now!" All the apprentices except Pikachu and Neo said, "A ONE, A TWO… A ONE-TWO-THREE! ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" "Ok, Pokémon! Get to work!" ordered Chatot. "HOORAY!" cheered all the apprentices and all went to their stations leaving Neo and Pikachu.

_"We have to do that every morning?! F#$ !"_ thought Neo with disbelief on his face. Pikachu turned to Neo and asked him, "What… What should we do?" Just then Chatot called out to them saying, "Hey, you shouldn't just be wandering around there. You two come here." He led them up the ladder to a billboard on the left side of the wall. Chatot started explaining, "You're just beginners. We'll have you start off with this assignment." He pointed to the billboard with his wing and continue explaining, "This is the Job Bulletin Board. Pokémon from various regions post job requests here. You're aware that bad Pokémon are cropping up in greater numbers, right?" "Yup. Because the flow of time is getting messed up. It's wreaking havoc, right? Which is why lots of bad Pokémon are appearing!" answered Pikachu. _"The flow of time is getting messed up? Time? As in hours and minutes? Do they mean something has gone wrong with time here? And, because of that, more and more bad Pokémon are popping up? What's going on here?! And why do I get the feeling that somehow I know what is going on around here? …I better keep that quiet since I don't know why I have this feeling."_ Thought Neo. "Precisely. Time getting out of whack has caused an outbreak of bad Pokémon. Perhaps because of all that… We have noticed an increase in the number of jobs. In addition…and it's unknown if this because of time's influence… There has also been a mass outbreak of…mystery dungeons." Said Chatot. "Mystery dungeons?!" asked Neo confused. "So, Neo! You know how we got my Relic Fragment back yesterday? The cave where we found it was a mystery dungeon." Answered Pikachu before he went explaining, "A mystery dungeon changes each time you go into it. There's a different layout and different items every time you enter! If you faint in the middle of a dungeon, you lose half of your money or all of it… You can even lose half your items or more or altogether…. Finally, you get kicked right out. They're very strange places. But every time you go inside one, there are always new things to discover! They really are fantastic places to go explore!" "Well! You're quite informed, aren't you! That makes things much easier for me to explain! Jobs all take place in mystery dungeons." Said Chatot quite pleased. "So… let's look for a job that you should perform!" said Chatot as he looked for a job. "Ah, yes. Maybe this will do?" he said and handed it to Neo. "Let's see what in here. Um… Er… Ugh!" said Neo as he tried to read the letter before handing it to Pikachu who read, "Hello! My name is Spoink! An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession. My precious pearl! That pearl is life itself… to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that pearl isn't in its proper place atop my head! But I've heard my pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff. But this bluff is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Oh, friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my pearl? I beg your help, exploration team members! From Spoink" "Wait a second… We're going to fetch an item that someone dropped?!" said an angry Pikachu before calmly saying, "I'd rather go on a bigger adventure than that. I'd rather look for treasure or explore unknown places. Things like that!" "Hush!" ordered an angry Chatot "Yikes!" jumped Pikachu. "It's important that you rookies pay your dues! Now pay attention! I'll repeat the warnings again to make sure they stick! You'll be forced out of a dungeon and sent back here if either of you faints. You'll lose half or all your money! And you could lose half your items or more or altogether. You'd best be careful! If you've understood all that, I suggest you get on with the job!" ordered a still angry Chatot. "Hmm…" moaned Pikachu as he and Neo left to do the job.

Sometime later, Neo and Pikachu arrived at the entrance of the dungeon. Pikachu turned to Neo and said to him, "This must be the Drenched Bluff's entrance. Spoink's mission description said the pearl is located at the bottom. It's supposedly very dangerous. Let's be really careful. Let's do our best, Leader!" Pikachu then hopped on to Neo's shoulder and the two entered the dungeon. During the time they were traveling through the dungeon and Pikachu hits a West Sea Shellos with a Thunder Shock then Pikachu said, "Hey Neo can I ask you something?" "What?" ask Neo as he launched an armful of Shadow Balls and hits 6 Lileep, 4 Anorith, and 8 Chingling knocking them all out. "What does Heolstor means? You said that you would tell me later." Asked Pikachu as he jumped off Neo and smacks another West Sea Shellos with a Tail Whip in the face. "It means Darkness." Answered Neo as he threw a Shadow Ball at a different West Sea Shellos which hits it in the face knocking it out. "What?!" gasped Pikachu as he missed the Shellos with Thunder Shock and quickly use Sweet Kiss on it leaving it confused. After hitting it this time with a Thunder Shock, Pikachu asked, "But darkness is a bad thing right?" "No you are thinking that Darkness and Light are the same thing as Good and Evil, Sparx. They are completely different. Ghost and Dark type Pokémon are related to Darkness, but they aren't evil." Said Neo as they enter a room filled with Pokémon which he took all out with Icy Wind and Ominous Wind combined. "I guess so…" said Pikachu as he hits an Anorith that was sneaking behind Neo with a Thunder Shock knocking it out.

After a while Neo and Pikachu, who was riding on Neo's shoulder again, enter the bottom level of the dungeon. Pikachu jumped off Neo and said to him, "This is the level where Spoink's pearl should be. Let's split up and look for it." Pikachu went one direction while Neo went the other. "Found it!" shouted Neo as he picked up the pearl. Pikachu rushed towards Neo and says, "Great! Now we can go back to the guild." Just then their badges glowed, then there was a bright light and Neo and Pikachu have vanished. Back at the guild's entrance, there was a flash of light and Neo and Pikachu reappeared. Neo looked at his badge which he had in his hand said to Pikachu, "I think these act as a way to get back home really quick after you complete your mission." "Cool!" said Pikachu as he looked at his badge before saying, "Come on Neo! Let's report to Chatot." And the two entered the guild.

Sometime later Spoink thank them saying, "Th-thank you! That pearl must be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much! I just couldn't settle down without it up there! So I was just boinging and sproinging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in dings and bumps. But thanks to you, that long nightmare is over! You have my sincere thanks!" Spoink then gave them a bag that contained a Protein, a Calcium, and an Iron. Then Spoink gives them a bag that contained 2,000 Poké. "Wow, you're giving us this money?" asked Neo amazed. "Of course! Of course! That's nothing compared to my pearl's value! Farewell!" answered Spoink and he left. Pikachu turn to Neo and said, "We're rich, Neo! All of a sudden, we're rich!" "I know! I just can't believe it!" said Neo. "Well done, team! Now hand that money over, if you please!" said Chatot. "What?!" said Neo as Chatot swiped the bag of money out of Neo's hands. "Most of the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster, you see! And your team's share of the money comes out to this much…!" explained Chatot as he handed back the bag. "Huh?!" said Pikachu after he finished counting before continuing in an angry tone, "We only keep 200 Poké?!" "That's not fair!" shouted an angry Neo. "Well that's the guild's rule. You simply have to accept it!" said Chatot. "Ugh!" said Neo.

Much more time later… "Everyone! Thanks for waiting! I finished making dinner! Come on! Dinner's on!" said a Chimecho in a female voice. "YEAH!" cheered everyone mostly the males. Then all the males went stampeding into the mess hall. However on the way to the mess hall, Neo grabbed Loudred's head with his claws and send Loudred rolling backwards to a wall. "That's for the wakeup call!" shouted Neo and rushed towards the mess hall at such a speed that he appeared as a black blur. Soon all were in the mess hall eating their dinner except Neo who watch them eat shouted with disgust, "Arceus! You all eat like pigs!" Before looking away to eat his dinner. Later everyone finished their dinner and went to their room. Later in Neo's and Pikachu's room both were in their beds as Pikachu said, "Say, Neo… Today was pretty hectic with everything we went through, wasn't it? But I'm glad our first job trued out so well. I was really mad about how Wigglytuff's Guild took most of the money… That's just the cost of training, I guess. We can't do anything about it. But what made me really happy today, though, was getting thanked by Spoink! Yawn…I'm getting tired. I'm going to sleep. Let's try our best again tomorrow." As our heroes sleep for the night, little do they know that they would discover a power hidden within Neo in the following morning.

* * *

**Chapter complete! I have to admit that I had fun typing that wake-up call scene. Please leave a review. I will update as soon as I can. Snivy24 signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, this chapter is finally done. Beware this story does contain heavy spoilers. Please enjoy this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or PMD that belongs to Nintendo, only the OC characters is what I own.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"Speech"_= Thoughts

**PMD Explorers of Time**

**Chapter four**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Shouted Loudred waking Neo and Pikachu from their sleep. "Ugh! Good morning, Neo…"moaned Pikachu as Loudred left their room. As Neo rose from his bed, he noticed Pikachu was having troubles getting out of bed. "Are you okay? You are having trouble getting out of bed." Asked Neo worried about his partner's health. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking though." Said Pikachu with bags in his eyes. Neo narrowed his eyes and said, "No you're not. You have bags in your eyes. Have you been getting any sleep?" Pikachu sighed and said, "OK, I haven't got much sleep for a while now. I been having nothing, but terrible nightmares… But I won't let this stop myself from doing our guild work." "OK, then…" said Neo who still looked worried as the two left their room and headed for the morning briefing. Later after everyone said, "AND…THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot said, "OK, Pokémon! Time to get to work!" "HOORAY!" cheered everyone and they left to do their duties.

"What shall we do today?" asked Pikachu, whom seems to be more awake now, to Neo. Then Chatot called out to them saying, "Oh, you two! Still wandering around lost, it seems… Well, come with me." He led the two up the ladder again only this time, he guided them to the right side of the billboard. "Oh? Last time we did a job, it was from the board on the left side…" said Pikachu. "Correct!" said Chatot and continued, "Today, we'll have you do a job listed on this side of the board." "How is this different from the board on the left side?" asked Pikachu still confused. "Take a closer look!" said Chatot pointing the billboard with a wing. "Wow! Look at this, Neo! There are posters up here that show a variety of Pokémon! Wow, they all look sort of cool! Are they famous explorers?" asked Pikachu impressed. "They look more like a bunch of dirt bags to me. Who are these Pokémon, Chatot?" Said Neo not impressed. "The Pokémon posted here…are outlaws. They're all shady characters. And they're wanted for committing crimes." Said Chatot. "What! They're wanted by the law?" gasped Pikachu. "Correct. So there are bounties on their heads. In other words, there is a cash reward if you capture one. There are so many aggressive Pokémon around these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem." Said Chatot. "And we're supposed to go catch these outlaws?" said Pikachu still gasping. "Ha-ha! Now you're talking my language!" said Neo rubbing his claws together. "No way! That's not possible!" shouted Pikachu. "Hee-heeee! Just joking!" laughed Chatot before getting serious and continued, "The bad Pokémon out there come in all shades of badness! Some of those Pokémon are completely wicked, through and through… But there are also bad Pokémon who are merely thieves. So you've got evil to naughty…and everything in between! So I'm sure we can avoid giving you a job catching a superbad Pokémon… Hee-heeeee! So look over these poster, then pick a Pokémon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice!" "They all look weak to me." Said Neo as looked at the outlaws. "Um… You say some are weak… They're still bad Pokémon, aren't they? I'm scared of dangerous Pokémon!" said Pikachu with a little fear in his voice. "It's all a part of your training. You'll work through it, I'm sure!" said Chatot, but Pikachu didn't seem convinced. "Come on, Sparx! You have faced crooks before. Remember that Koffing and Zubat? We wiped them out!" Said Neo to Pikachu which cheered him up. "But I suppose you do need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent… So I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities." Said Chatot then he turned to the ladder and called out, "Hey! Bidoof! Bidoof?!"

"Yup yup!" said a male voice and a Bidoof climbed the ladder and moved to Chatot. "Huff-puff-huff… You called?" asked the Bidoof to Chatot. "Ah, Bidoof!" said Chatot and pointed a wing at Neo and Pikachu saying, "These are the new recruits that just joined us. Take them and show them around the town." "Yes sirree! By golly, I'll do just that! Yup yup!" Chatot turns back to the heroes, pointing a wing at Bidoof saying, "This is Bidoof. He's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what Bidoof has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!" Chatot then left the three as Bidoof said with tears of joy in his eyes, "Aw, shucks, I'm overjoyed!" "Why's that?" asked Pikachu frowning. Bidoof turned to Pikachu with tears of joy still on his face answered, "I'm glad to have members junior to me! I'm almost overcome right now… I might just blubber with happiness! Before you all signed on, I was the most recent rookie…" He sniffled then just noticed Neo and his face was replaced with fear. "Eek!" he shrieked. Neo smacked his forehead and said annoyed, "What is your problem!" "Please don't hurt me." Whimpered Bidoof. Neo sighed and said, "Look, I'm not going to hurt you." "But you attacked Loudred." Said Bidoof still shaking with fear. "He got what was coming to him for that wakeup call he did yesterday." Hissed Neo before calming down and said, "Look, we got off on the wrong claw so let's start over and do our duties. Friends?" "Friends." Said Bidoof calming down. "One more thing." Said Neo and he continued, "Can you try to talk to the other members that I'm a friend and not an enemy?" "Yes sirree! By golly, I'll be sure to do that! Yup yup!" said Bidoof.

"Well, I'd best show you around. Come with me, please." Said Bidoof and he guided Neo and Pikachu down the ladder. "First things first!" said Bidoof then pointed to what look like a shop that had a Croagunk in it saying, "Here, we have Croagunk… But to tell the truth, I don't have any idea what that Pokémon's up to… He always seems to be fiddling around with that big cauldron back there. It's all a mystery to me! Yup yup!" He then pointed to a hallway saying, "Over this way's the mess hall." He next pointed to another hallway saying, "And if you all look that way, you'll find the crew rooms." He pointed to the open door saying, "And this here leads to the Guildmaster's Chamber." Bidoof turned to Neo and Pikachu saying to them, "Next, I'll guide you both around places outside the guild." He guided Neo and Pikachu out of the guild to a crossroad where he took a right leading them to the central part of a town. Turning back to them, he said, "This is the main square for the local Pokémon… It's called Treasure Town." Pikachu then said, "Oh, I can tell you about Treasure Town too. Is that alright Bidoof?" Bidoof nodded his head and Pikachu pointed to a shop that had a Duskull in it and started explaining, "That over there is Duskull Bank. We can save our money there." Pikachu then pointed to an empty shop and said, "And that over there is the Electivire Link Shop. That's where you can do things like link moves together, but… It looks as if Electivire isn't around today." "I don't think that I need to have my moves linked since I can combine my moves into one attack all by myself." Said Neo frowning. "Wow! You can do that?! Yup yup!" said Bidoof amazed. Neo nodded his head as Pikachu guide them further into the town. Pikachu then pointed to a shop that had two Kecleons and said, "This is Kecleon Market. You can buy and sell items here." Pikachu next pointed to another shop that had a Kangaskhan in it and said, "And there's Kangaskhan Storage. Items stored here will never be lost. If you have precious items that you can't afford to lose, store them here before you go on an adventure. And those are the basic places that exploration teams visit." Pikachu then turned to Neo and Bidoof and said, "I guess that about covers it." "You sure know a lot, yes sirree! And that's good to know! All right, then. Come find me when you're all ready to go. I'll give you a helping paw with selecting the right outlaw for you." Said an impressed Bidoof. "I would prefer to choose the outlaw myself, but for Sparx's sake. I would have you choose for us, so thank you." Said Neo. Bidoof nodded his head and said, "I'll be waiting at the guild's upper underground floor for you." Bidoof then left for the guild as Pikachu turned to Neo and said to him, "Ok, let's go. I'd like to see what kinds of items are available! Let's go to the Kecleon Market! Before we head back, a visit to the Kecleon Market is a must!" "Got it, but first let's go to Kangaskhan Storage. I have a few items that we don't need in our bag for now." Said Neo and the two headed to Kangaskhan Storage.

"Hmm?" said Neo as he saw something in a bush and move towards it. After a quick digging in the bush, Neo found a Crescent shaped feather with half of it yellow and the other half light-green. Taking the feather and putting in the bag, he rushed to Pikachu who asked, "Where did you disappeared too?" "Nowhere." Answered Neo. Once they reached the shop, Pikachu ring a bell that on the counter and Kangaskhan came. Kangaskhan said in a female voice, "Hello, there! Welcome to Kangaskhan Storage." Then she noticed Neo and said, "Oh, you're a new face here. What can I do for you handsome?" Neo's face turned a little pink and said, "My partner and I would like to store a few items." Kangaskhan pulled out a box and she said, "Just put your items in the box and if you are an exploration team then I would like the name of your team so only your team has access to your storage." "Thanks. The team name is Heolstor." Said Neo who was still pink and he put all the items they didn't need for the time in the box. Kangaskhan took the box and moved deep into her shop. Later she came back and said, "Your items have been stored away! Anything else handsome?" "N-n-no." stuttered Neo. "OK then, handsome! Come again!" she said and Neo and Pikachu left the shop on their way to the Kecleon Market. "I think she likes you, Neo." Said Pikachu joking. "Shut up, Sprax!" snapped Neo who was still pink in the face.

When they finally arrived at the Kecleon Market, Neo and Pikachu approached and the two Kecleons together in male voices, "Welcome to the Kecleon Shop! What can we get you gentlemen?" Pikachu said, "We need two apples and four Oran berries." "That would be 250 Poké." Said the purple Kecleon as the green one went to get the requested items. After Pikachu paid for their merchandise, he handed to Neo who put it in their bag. After finished shopping both the Kecleons said together, "Thanks! Please come again!" Just as Neo and Pikachu were about to leave, a young male voice called out, "Misters Kecleon!" Both turned to see a Marill and an Azurill approach the two Kecleons. "Ah! Little Marill and Azurill! Welcome, my young friends!" greeted the green Kecleon. "Hello. May I buy an apple?" asked Azurill. "Oh, most certainly!" said the green Kecleon and handed a bag containing an apple to Azurill as Marill handed the money to the purple Kecleon. "Thank you, Misters Kecleon!" said a happy Marill. "No, thank you, my young friends! You are to be admired!" said the green Kecleon and the two children left. "You see, those delightful children are brothers. Lately, their poor mother has fallen sick. So those youngsters come and do the shopping for her. It's quite remarkable. Though very young, they're stepped up and taken charge." Explained the green Kecleon to Neo and Pikachu. "Misters Kecleon!" called out Marill as he and Azurill rushed back to the two Kecleons. "Oh? What's the hurry? What makes you return in such a rush?" asked the green Kecleon confused. "There was an extra apple!" said Azurill. "We didn't pay for this many." Said Marill. "Oh, yes… That, young friends, is a gift from me and my twin brother. Please, share it among yourselves and do enjoy." Said the green Kecleon. "Really?!" said a surprised Marill. "Yay! Thank you, Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!" said a very happy Azurill. "Oh, not to worry, my friends. Do take care on your way home." Said the green Kecleon and Marill and Azurill left for home.

"Yowch!" said Azurill as he tripped and fall with an apple rolling towards Neo. Neo picked up the apple, wiping it clean on his chest and move to Azurill. Azurill picked himself up and turned to Neo saying, "W-we're sorry to bother you. Thank you so much." Neo handed back the apple, but just as he made contact with Azurill a strange dizziness feeling occurred. Clutching his head with a claw, he thought, _"Huh? What was that? D-dizzy? Or am I…?"_ Just then a flash of light appeared in his vision then it went all black. As Neo was wondering if he went blind, he heard a scream, "H-h-h…HELP!" Then there was another flash of light and his vision return to normal. _"What was that? I'm sure I heard a shout for help just now…"_ gasped Neo and he looked around before looking at Azurill thinking, _"Did that shout come from you?"_ "Is something the matter?" asked Azurill confused at the way Neo was looking at him. "Hey, Azurill! What's going on? Hurry home!" called Marill. Azurill turned to where his brother is and answered, "Yup! I'm coming! Wait up!" He turned to Neo thanking him again and move to his brother as his brother came towards him asking, "Are you all right?" "Yup!" answered Azurill. "We're done with our shopping… Now we gotta look for an item we've lost! Let's get going." Said Marill. "Yup! I'm coming!" answered Azurill and the two brothers left. "Ha! Those little guys are cute." Said Pikachu then turned to his partner and noticed that he had a funny look on his face. "What's the matter, Neo?" he asked. Neo turned to Pikachu and asked, "Say, Sparx. Did you hear a shout for help earlier?" "What? Did I hear a shout for help just then?" asked Pikachu before answering, "Uh, no… I didn't hear anything like that!" He turned to the Kecleons and asked them, "Say, Kecleon brothers. Did you hear anything strange just a moment ago?" Both the Kecleons look confused and answered, "No, nothing out of the ordinary." "I didn't hear anything odd either." Pikachu turned back to Neo saying, "The Kecleon brothers didn't hear anything strange either. You must have just imagined it, Neo." Looking away Neo thought, _"No, I'm positive that I didn't imagine it. I definitely heard it! That shout that I heard… There's no mistaking it… That was Azurill's scream!"_ "Uh, are you daydreaming?" interrupted Pikachu before continuing, "Let's hustle, Neo! I bet you want to beat up an outlaw really bad so let's head back to the guild." Neo and Pikachu started heading back to the guild.

As they enter the town square, Pikachu notice Marill and Azurill talking to a Drowzee and said, "Say! What are they up to?" "Yaaaay!" cheered Azurill. "Thank you!" said Marill. "Please! It's nothing." Said Drowzee in a male voice. Neo and Pikachu approach and Pikachu asked, "What's happening?" "Oh! Hi" greeted Azurill as he and the others notice the two. "Some time ago, we lost an item that's pretty important to us… We've been looking all over… But we haven't found it yet! Then Mr. Drowzee came along… And he says he may have seen our lost item somewhere! He even offered to help us look for it. We're so happy about this!" Marill explained. "Is that right? How nice for you!" said Pikachu. "Thank you, Mr. Drowzee!" thanked Azurill. "Oh, please… I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need! I can't turn a blind eye! Let us be on our way to begin our search!" "Yup!" said both Marill and Azurill. _"There is something fishy about this guy, but what?"_ thought Neo. Neo was deep in his thought that he didn't noticed Drowzee until Drowzee bumped into him. "Whoops! Excuse me." He said and left. Just then Neo clutched his forehead with his claw as the strange dizzy feeling returned. _"Urk…"_ he thought as he continued, _"Wh-what is this…?"_ "That Drowzee sure is nice. You've got to admire that! With more and more bad Pokémon around…it's hard to do good deeds." Said Pikachu impressed by Drowzee. _"It's happening again… Another dizzy spell…"_ thought Neo as there was a flash of light appeared in his vision and he saw a mountain with Drowzee threating Azurill saying, "If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" "H-h-h…HELP!" screamed Azurill. There was another flash of light and Neo's vision returned to normal. _"What was that?!"_ gasped Neo with his face looking very grim. "It would be nice if those cute little guys found their item soon." Said Pikachu then notice Neo's face and asked, "Huh? Is anything the matter, Neo? Why are you looking so grim?" "I need to tell you something now! Quick let's find a spot to talk." Said Neo almost panicking. They moved to the edge of town and Neo told Pikachu everything that happened. "What?" gasped Pikachu before continuing, "You had a dizzy spell? Then you saw Azurill being threatened by Drowzee?! So you want to go rescue Azurill right away? It's an… emergency?!" "Yes! We don't have time to waste!" said Neo. Pikachu frowning said, "Well, what you describe does sound like an emergency, but… Well, it's not like I don't trust you, Neo, but… I just can't believe it! After all, Drowzee seemed to be a sincerely nice Pokémon, didn't he? I saw the three of them go off together earlier…" "Crooks can deceive others to gain whatever they want! Not to mention I felt there was something fishy about that guy." Countered Neo. But Pikachu said, "But they looked like they were having a good time, didn't they? You're probably just tired, Neo. Maybe that's why you just had that bad daydream. Anyway, we're only apprentices. We can't just go off on our own. Sure, it's a little odd, but… We have to focus on our guild work for now. We're all set for exploring so let's meet up with Bidoof." Neo sighed and said, "You will see, Sparx… You will see…"

Not so long later, Neo and Pikachu met up with Bidoof in the guild. "Hey, Bidoof! We're all set." Said Neo getting Bidoof's attention. "Oh, yes sirree! Reckon you all are ready! Then let's pick ourselves a lawbreaker for you to find." Said Bidoof then he turned to the billboard saying, "Well, you've got your pick of this sorry bunch of characters." "Let's see. Which should we pick?" said Pikachu looking at the board. "All those dirt bags look good enough to serve as my punching bag. So I don't care which one." Said Neo cracking his knuckles. "Ahem." Interrupted Bidoof and said, "As your mentor, how about I do the choosing?" Please don't pick anyone scary!" begged Pikachu. "Yes sirree, I hear you!" said Bidoof and looked at board saying, "Let's see. Eenie, meenie…" Just then a voice shouted, "Stand clear! Updating listings! Stand clear! Updating listings!" "What's that? What's happening?" asked Pikachu "Oh, the data's getting updated." Said Bidoof. "It's being…updated?" asked Pikachu confused. Just then the Outlaw Notice Board flipped around. "Yikes!" jumped Pikachu and said with surprise, "Did you see that?! The panel flipped over!" "What's going on here?" asked Neo confused. Bidoof explained, "The Outlaw Notice Board and Job Bulletin Board are set up on revolving panels. While the Panel is flipped over… A Pokémon named Dugtrio swaps out the old jobs with new ones." "Dugtrio?" asked Pikachu. Bidoof continue explaining, "Updating data is Dugtrio's duty. He tunnels his way to our guild… Then he flips the panel and updates the data. This duty doesn't get noticed much, but it's very important. Yup yup! That's why Dugtrio takes such great pride in the duty he does!" "Oh, is that so?" said Pikachu now understanding. "Update completed! Stand clear! Update completed! Stand clear!" shouted Dugtrio. "Oh, looks like he's done." Said Pikachu as Dugtrio flipped the panel. Bidoof looked at the now updated board saying, "Yes sirree! The data is updated. The list of outlaws has been refreshed, so let's pick one." Pikachu just then started to shake with fear and anger. Bidoof then notice Pikachu's behavior and asked, "Huh? What's ailing you? Why are you shivering all of a sudden? It's not cold here, after all." Pikachu still shaking said to Neo, "P-p-please look at this Neo! At the top! On the left!" Neo looked and saw a wanted poster of the same Drowzee they met in town. "It's Drowzee! H-he's a wanted criminal! We have to hurry! Azurill will be in trouble!" shouted Pikachu with anger and the two ran off leaving Bidoof shouting confused, "Now what's going on? Where are you all off to?" Neo and Pikachu were rushing down the stairs outside the guild with Neo saying, "I hate to say it, but I told you so!" "I know! I know! I was wrong! Oh! Marill's over there!" said Pikachu as he noticed a panicking Marill at the crossroad. As the two rushed to him, Marill noticed them and ran to them. "Marill, what's the matter? Where are Azurill and Drowzee?" asked Pikachu. "Yes… about them…! After we all left, we went looking for our lost item together… But I wound up all alone when Mr. Drowzee went somewhere with Azurill. I called and called! But they didn't come back. I got scared…" said Marill trying to calm down to explain. "So which way did they go?!" hissed Neo darkly. Marill frightened by Neo's tone, but answered, "Th-that way!" And he guided them.

Marill led the two to a road that leads straight into a mountain. "So you think that Drowzee and Azurill went off in this direction?" asked Pikachu. "Yes…" said Marill worried. Pikachu looked at Neo and asked him, "Oh, Neo! The Drowzee and Azurill you saw in your dream… You said you saw them in a mountainous place, didn't you?" Neo nodded his head as he look at the mountain determined. "I think they're up ahead here. Let's get going, Neo!" said Pikachu. Neo turned to Marill and said to him, "Marill, you get the cops, the police, whoever is in charge of the law and bring them here." Marill nodded his head and ran off as Neo and Pikachu ran up to the mountain. After beating so many Pokémon and both Neo and Pikachu learning Quick Attack, the two had almost reached the top floor when they were ambushed and surrounded by Machops, Nidorinas, Nidorinos, and Spinaraks. "We don't have time for this! Let's knock them all out, Sparx!" Shouted Neo as all the Pokémon came charging at them. Meanwhile at the peak of Mt. Bristle, Azurill and Drowzee just reached the peak floor and are moving forward until they met a wall. "Uh-oh. It's a dead end." Said Azurill then he turned to Drowzee and asked, "Excuse me, Mr. Drowzee. Where is my lost item? Could you show me where the item is now?" "Sorry, kiddo. Your lost item? It's not here, that's for sure." Said Drowzee smirking. "Huh?" said Azurill then he notice Marill wasn't around. "My… big brother… My big brother's following us, right? He's coming soon?" he asked. "Nope. Your big brother's not coming. I'll let you in on a little secret. This was all a trick. I deceived you." Said Drowzee still smirking. "Huh?!" said Azurill who now is almost in tears. "But let's not dwell on that. There's a little favor I need to ask. See that hole behind you?" said Drowzee as Azurill looked at the wall and saw a small hole in the wall. "Well…" continued Drowzee, "There's a rumor that there's a trove of thief treasure inside there! But as you can see, I'm too big to squirm my way through that hole. And that's where you come in! Don't worry. Just do as I say. Do that, then I'll help you get back out of there." "B-but…" gasped Azurill. "Go on, get going! Go into that hole. And don't forget to bring back the treasure!" ordered Drowzee with greed in his eyes. "Waah! I want my big brother!" cried Azurill as he tried to run away. "H-hey! Stop that!" shouted Drowzee and stopped Azurill. "Sheesh! I said that I'll take you home when you're done!" shouted Drowzee then he threaten, "If you keep being difficult, it will mean big trouble for you!" "H-h-h…HELP!" screamed Azurill. "Stop right there!" shouted a voice.

Drowzee turned around and saw Neo and Pikachu approach. "We won't let you do that! Drowzee, you bully!" Shouted Pikachu with anger. "H-how did you find this place?!" said Drowzee surprised that he was found. "Your days of freedom are over Drowzee! We're Team Heolstor! An exploration team!" shouted Neo with anger. "An exploration team?! You came to apprehend…" said Drowzee nervously, but then notice that Pikachu was shaking with fear and said, "…Huh? Are you…trembling? A-ha! I've figured it out! You say you're on an exploration team, but you're total rookies!" "Urk!" said Pikachu not believing he saw through the act. "Heh. That's right, I'm a wanted Pokémon with a bounty on my head. But can you two do the job? Can you confront this outlaw and bring him to justice?" teased Drowzee. "Urk!" said Pikachu before gathering his courage and bravely said, "Y-yes. We can! Yes, we can! We'd never lose to a bad guy like you!" "Ha ha ha! I've been chased by all sorts of exploration teams in my day… But never a sorrier-looking bunch than you two!" laughed Drowzee. "Urk!" groaned Pikachu. "This should be a laugh. Let's see if you can take me down. Show me what you've got!" Spoke Drowzee smirking. "You will regret that! Come on, Sparx! It is time to put this crook where he belongs!" challenged Neo as he cracked his knuckles.

Without warning Neo used Quick Attack towards Drowzee. He grabbed Drowzee and the two collided to the wall. As Neo floated back, Pikachu came charging and hit Drowzee with his own Quick Attack. Drowzee got back up and jumped out of the way just in time as Neo launched a Shadow Ball. The Shadow Ball hit the wall and exploded causing the small hole to cave-in. "No! You will pay for that!" shouted Drowzee and hit Pikachu with a Hypnosis, putting him to sleep. Pikachu went screaming as he suffered damage from his nightmare and Drowzee hit Pikachu several times with Pound. Neo charged at Drowzee with Quick Attack and both collided to another with Azurill running away from his hiding spot to another one away from the fighting. Pikachu finally woke back shaking from the damage he suffered from his bad dream and rushed to assist Neo. Drowzee tried to hit Neo with a Pound, but missed as Neo dodged at the last second. Neo quickly launched a Shadow Ball hitting Drowzee and sending him flying towards Pikachu. Pikachu hit Drowzee with a newly learned Iron Tail and send him flying again to middle of the floor with Neo charging at him. Neo felt a Ghost Energy going to his claws and he slashed Drowzee with a newly learned Shadow Claw with blood on his claws.

"Rrrrawrrr!" screamed Drowzee and collapsed. Azurill came out of hiding and Pikachu went to him and said, "We're here to rescue you. Are you OK? You're not hurt, are you?" "I'm Ok." Said Azurill relieved that it was over. Pikachu smiled and said, "Great! What a relief! Your big brother's waiting. Let's go home!" "OK." Said Azruill, but just then Neo shouted, "Sparx get over here and help me before this guy bleeds to death!" Pikachu rushed over and helped Neo. Soon they were able to stop the bleeding. "He will have a scar for the rest of his life and serves him right." Said Neo as he hoisted the unconscious Drowzee on to his shoulder. Then all four left the mountain. Later back at the road that leads to the mountain a Magnezone with two Magnemites surrounded Drowzee who was now awake and has bandages across his chest. The Magnezone spoke what sound like a male voice to Neo and Pikachu, "ZZZT! I am Magnezone, the primary officer in this region! ZZZT! ZZZT! Thanks to you… We have been able to arrest a wanted outlaw! ZZZT! ZZZT! We owe you great thanks for your cooperation! ZZZT! ZZZT! We will send the reward to your guild. Thank you again! ZZZT!" Magnezone turned to Drowzee and ordered, "ZZZT! Now come with us! ZZZT!" "Awww…" moaned Drowzee as he was taken away by Magnezone and the two Magnamites. "Azurill!" called out a voice. Azurill turned to the voice and saw it was Marill. "Marill!" he cried out and ran towards him crying, "Waaaaah! Marill! It was so scary!" "You OK, Azurill? Are you hurt?" asked Marill worried. "He's fine. The little guy's not hurt in any way." Said Pikachu calming Marill. "Really? That's a relief! Oh, Azurill…Azurill…" said Marill relieved before crying for his brother. "I'm truly happy for you two!" said Pikachu with Neo, even though they couldn't see it, smiling. "You did this all for us, Pikachu and Neo. We won't forget what you did for us. Thank you so much." Thanked Marill before turning to his telling him, "Come on, Azurill. You too." "Yup…" answered Azurill before he turned to Neo and Pikachu and thank them saying, "Thank you very much! Thank you for rescuing me!" "Really… Really, thank you!" thanked Marill again.

Later back at the guild Chatot said, "I've gotten the bounty from Officer Magnezone for the captured outlaw! Well done, you two! But first here is your reward for your preformats." Chatot handed a bigger bag to Neo and Pikachu. "Sweet!" said Neo impressed by the size of new bag is to the old one. "And here's your share of the 3,000 Poké. It's yours to keep!" said Chatot and he handed them their bag of money. Neo took the money and count after Pikachu shown him how. "What! 300 Poké!" shouted Neo with anger. "No way! This is all we get?!" said Pikachu before groaning, "After all our effort…" "…But of course! It's all part of the training! And we expect just as much effort tomorrow! Hee-heeee!" answered Chatot and left. Pikachu groaned and turned to Neo and said to him, "It would be nice if they'd give us a slightly bigger share of the reward. But that's all right. We managed to recue Azurill. And it's all thanks to you, Neo! Because you had that dream, Neo… We learned about Azurill's trouble in advance." _"It's true! I can't explain it, but… That first shout I heard from Azurill… And that dream I had… Both of these events… They took place in the future! Why was I able to see something like that? What was that dream about?"_ thought Neo until both his and Pikachu's stomach growled. Pikachu rubbing the back of his head said, "I guess we're so focused on rescuing Azurill that we didn't notice the time fly by. Come on, let's go get dinner, Neo!" And the rushed off to the mess hall.

Later that night, a storm raged with lighting flashing across the sky showing it anger. As another lightning bolt flashed, Pikachu jumped as he was looking out the window said, "Wow, that lightning's intense! It looks like it's really stormy tonight…" Pikachu then remembered something and said to Neo, "That reminds me! You know the night before we met, Neo? It was storming that night. I found you out cold on the beach the day after that stormy night, Neo. So do you remember anything about being unconscious on the beach? Can you remember anything at all?" Neo thought and said, "The only thing I could recall was something black and something green other than that nothing." Pikachu sighed and said "At least it is something… We have to get up early again tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." Minutes later, Pikachu said, "Say, Neo. Are you still awake, Neo? I've been thinking about it since it happened. That strange dream you had, Neo… Maybe it has to do with you personally, Neo." "Huh?" said Neo confused. Pikachu continued, "I can't quite say why. I sure don't know any other Pokémon who dreams about the future. And I've never heard of a human suddenly turning into a Pokémon either. That's why I think those two events are connected. That's the feeling I keep getting." _"The key to unlocking my memory… Was it in that dream? But even if that were true… How does it relate to anything else?" _thought Neo confused still. "I don't know what you were like as a human, Neo… But I think you must have been a good person. After all, Neo, it was your dream that helped us catch that bad Pokémon." Said Pikachu "Bad Pokémon, huh… Oh! That reminds me of what Chatot said. That the growing number of bad Pokémon has been caused by time going out of whack." Said Neo "You know… Time is getting messed up, bit by bit, all over the world. No one seems to know why. But everyone believes that the Time Gears are somehow involved." Spoke Pikachu. "Huh? Time Gears?" Asked Neo. Pikachu started to explain, "They say Time Gears are hidden in secret place around the world. Like in a forest… or at a lake in an underground cavern… I've even heard that there is a hidden alter inside a volcano. At the center of such places… is what's known as a Time Gear. Time Gears serve a very important function. Each one protects time and keeps time flowing properly in its region. But… what happens if a region loses its Time Gear? I don't really know the answer to that question. But my guess is that if a Time Gear is removed from a region… The flow of time in that region will probably stop too. That's why everyone makes sure never to disturb the Time Gears. Everyone has long been certain that some kind of disaster would strike. So everyone stays away from the Time Gears and doesn't tamper with them. Even the most hardened criminal Pokémon knows to avoid messing with them." Pikachu yawn and said, "I'm getting tired Neo. I'm going to sleep. Good night, Neo." Neo thought about the Time Gears Pikachu told him about. Somehow he couldn't help but feel that they are tied to his past. But before could think about it, he notice Pikachu was shaking bad in his sleep. Neo was about to wake Pikachu when noticed a light coming from their bag. Neo opened the bag and pulled out the same feather he found in Treasure Town only this time it was glowing. Neo suddenly had the urge to give the feather to Pikachu. Carefully he placed the feather in Pikachu's arms without awaking him. Watched as Pikachu calmed down and sleep normal. Feeling relieved that Pikachu was going to be OK, Neo moved back to his bed and went to sleep.

Somewhere unknown with the storm raging a shadowy figure rushes through a forest before moving an even greater speed reaches a location that holding a gear shaped object that is held by light. The shadow figure approaches with the lightning flashing angrily and said in a deep calm male voice, "Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be…? Yes, it is! I've finally found it! A Time Gear! But…this is only the first of many…"

* * *

**Chapter compete! Man that is the longest chapter I have ever typed. Please leave a review. I will work on the next chapter when I have the time. Snivy24 signing out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait, but I'm back.** **Beware this story does contain heavy spoilers. Please enjoy this Chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or PMD that belongs to Nintendo, only the OC characters is what I own.**

* * *

Key:

"Speech"= Talking

_"Speech"_= Thoughts

**PMD Explorers of Time**

**Chapter five**

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" shouted Loudred as he woke Pikachu and Neo with his loud voice. "If he keeps waking us up like that, I swear to Arceus that he is going to pay." Hissed a very grumpy Neo as he got out of bed. "Hey?! Where did this come from?" asked Pikachu. "Where did what come from?" asked Neo as he turned and saw Pikachu holding out the crescent shaped feather. "Oh, that is a feather that I have found back at town yesterday" said Neo before he held out claw and asked, "Can I have it back, please? I feel a little attach to it." Pikachu handed the feather and Neo put it in the bag. Neo then pick the bag up, put on his shoulder and two head for the morning briefing. Three days later, the heroes were woken up by Loudred with Neo cursing at him which provoked Loudred to scream at him. Neo said after Loudred left, "One of these days he is going to it… Someday he will pay." Pikachu got out of bed, put the feather, which Neo makes him go to sleep with these days, back in the bag and turned to Neo who was still grumbling about Loudred. After Pikachu managed to Neo's attention, he said, "Come on, we got to get to the morning briefing." Neo sighed, grabbed the bag and the two head the morning briefing.

After giving the usual cheer, Chatot was about to give Neo and Pikachu their job for the day when someone shouted, "HEY, you two!" All three turned and saw Loudred approach Neo and Pikachu and said to them, "We need your help with something today!" Loudred then lead Neo and Pikachu to Diglett. "Diglett, I brought them!" informed Loudred to Diglett. "Thank you, Loudred." Thanked Diglett. Loudred turned to Neo and Pikachu saying, "You two are doing sentry duty today!" "Sorry. I'm usually the one to do sentry duty." Apologized Diglett before continuing, "But today, my dad gave me his duty of updating the boards. That's why I can't man my post. It would be great if someone could take over my sentry duty for today. And that's why you're here. Please do a good job for me. Bye!" Diglett then burrowed off and Loudred said while smiling, "…And that's THAT." "Huh?! I didn't follow that at all! How did we get involved in this?" asked Pikachu confused. "Shut your YAP! NO MORE BELLYACHING! GO DO YOUR DUTY!" shouted an angry Loudred with Neo covering his ears hissing in anger and pain and Pikachu on his back with his eyes swirling and his foot twitching. "Ow… My head hurts…" Pikachu moaned. Later Pikachu asked, "What are we expected to do, anyway?" "Climb down this hole and stand guard. You're on sentry duty!" answered Loudred pointing at a hole in the ground. Pikachu looked at the hole said confused, "Sentry duty?" "You heard right. Sentry duty." Said Loudred and he explained, "We can't have suspicious characters coming into the guild. So we station a sentry below the guild entrance to evaluate Pokémon visitors. When you first came, you had your footprint evaluated, right?" "My footprint? What do you…?" asked Pikachu before he remembered himself standing on the grate with a voice shouting from below. Pikachu then said, "Oh, now I remember! There was that weird hole in front of the gate… I stood on the grating, then someone shouted up at me. It was startling!" While frowning Pikachu then asked, "OK, so we should climb down this hole. And then what?" Loudred answered and explained, "The tunnel down there leads to the sentry post. Diglett burrows through it and pops out underneath the sentry post. From the sentry post, Diglett inspects the footprints of visitors, identifies them, and informs me. Then I decide if the Pokémon is suspicious or not and open the gate if he passes muster. So we serve as the guild's gatekeepers. That's the get gist of it. Look, all you two have to do is inspect the footprints of visitors, then tell me what Pokémon they are. All right? Understood?" "Could you explain it again just to be saf-" said Neo, but Loudred interrupted shouting, "Really?! You're not just messing with me, ARE you?" "Arceus! Is it a crime to double check to make sure you didn't miss anything?!" Shouted Neo losing his cool. "All right. I've got a BIG heart. I'll explain as much as you want." Said Loudred smiling. "Ugh!" said Neo as he sweat-dropped at Loudred's change of attitude. After Loudred explained again, he asked if Neo and Pikachu have understood this which they answered yes. Loudred then said, "Good! Then let's get to WORK! Buck up and do a GOOD job!"

Neo and Pikachu enter the hole and found it to be very dark. ""Yow! Its pitch black in here, Neo…" "Let me carry you, I can see find." Said Neo and he picked up Pikachu and the two went deeper into the tunnel. "Well, we should be getting close to the sentry post…" said Pikachu then Neo said, "Ah! There it is! I see light ahead." They move to the light and heard Loudred shouting, "HOW"S IT GOING?! Have you taken position at the sentry post?!" "Yep! We're here!" answered Pikachu. "GOOD! Pokémon visitors will step onto the grill above the sentry post! Identify them by footprint, then inform me! Got that?!" shouted Loudred. "Yep! We got it!" answered back Pikachu. "GOOD! Let's get started!" shouted back Loudred and the three got to work. After sometime later, Diglett showed up and took over the sentry post. Neo, Pikachu, and Loudred met with Chatot and he said to them, "You've worked an honest day, you two! Now I will review your results…" Chatot took the paper that Loudred handed to him. After reading it, he said deeply impressed, "Well, well! Your results were….completely perfect! I'm deeply impressed with you Neo, you have managed to identify every visitor correctly at the same speed as Diglett!" "Excellent JOB, I'm impressed!" said Loudred. "You did it Neo! I'm surprised you know so may Pokémon!" said Pikachu looking at Neo. "Just because I know a lot of Pokémon doesn't mean I know all them… I mean if I did, then I would what Pokémon I am…" said Neo scratching the back of his head. Chatot then said, "It doesn't matter, but you two deserve a reward. Take these." Chatot handed a bag to Neo who took and he open it. Inside the bag, he found 500 Poké, a Joy Seed, a Ginseng, and a Life Seed. "Wow, look at these rewards! These rare as well!" said an impressed Pikachu. "Is it really OK to be rewarded this much?" asked Neo frowning. Chatot ignored the question said, "Keep up the good work!"

Two days later, Loudred did his usual wakeup call with Neo hissing in frustration. The two got out bed and went for the morning briefing. After the morning cheer, Chatot said, "Er, ahem. Everyone, listen up. I have an important announcement to make." After he got everyone's attention, he continued, "Far to the northeast, then father into its outermost reaches… There lies a place named Treeshroud Forest… In Treeshroud Forest… Time has apparently stopped…" "Huh?!" said Diglett shocked. "Eek! What did you say?!" said Sunflora with disbelief. "You're saying time stopped?! Hey, hey, hey!" said Corphish surprised. "Yes, that's correct…" said Chatot and he continued, "Time has come to a standstill in Treeshroud Forest… The wind has stopped… The clouds are motionless… Dewdrops on leaves won't fall… They just hang there, suspended. In Treeshroud Forest, time itself has truly stopped." "T-time has stopped?!" said Dugtrio with disbelief. "But… How could something this awful happen? It's unthinkable!" shrieked Sunflora. "Yes, the unthinkable has happened." Said Chatot getting everyone attention again, "Why has time stopped in Treeshroud Forest? Well, it's because Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear was… Stolen!" "Huh?!" gasped Bidoof. "The Time Gear was s-stolen?!" said Dugtrio shocked. "That's what made time stop! Hey, hey, hey!" said Corphish. "I'd heard it was possible! But now it's really happen." Said Chimecho. "I don't get it, though! Why would ANYONE take a Time Gear?!" Shouted Loudred with anger. _"Hmm? It is this feeling again! Why do I have this feeling that I knew this was going to happen? Ugh, this is all so confusing!"_ thought Neo. "Quiet, everyone!" ordered Chatot getting everyone attention again, "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would dare steal a Time Gear. But if one Time Gear can be stolen, the others may also be in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we notice any suspicious characters. So keep that in mind. Let us know if you notice anything. That is all."

As everyone was leaving, Chatot turned to Neo and Pikachu and called out, "Oh, you there." As Neo and Pikachu turned to Chatot as he said, "You two, come here." Neo and Pikachu moved closer and Chatot said, "You've become quite good at your work. I'm impressed with your capture of Drowzee. That was very admirable! So! You all will finally be assigned a mission worthy of a proper exploration team." "R-really?! Yay!" said Pikachu feeling excited. "Let me see your Wonder Map." Said Chatot and Neo opened the map. "Treasure Town is here." Said Chatot pointing at the town before point at a waterfall saying, "And…over here is where we would like you to investigate. See? There is a waterfall flowing here. By all appearances, it's just an ordinary waterfall. But we've received intelligence that the waterfall may conceal a secret. And that's where you come in. We want you lot to investigate the waterfall and determine what's there. That's all. Do you understand what this mission entails?" "Yes sir, we understand!" Said Neo as he closed the map. "Good. All right, I'll leave you all to thoroughly investigate the waterfall!" said Chatot then he noticed Pikachu was shaking and asked, "Huh? What's wrong? You're shivering." "Sparx, what's going on with you?" asked Neo confused about his partner's sudden behavior. Pikachu with tears in his eyes said nothing. "A-are you all right?" asked Chatot worried. Pikachu then answered, "Yep. I'm OK. It's just the anticipation that's making me nervous. This will be our first real job as an exploration team. I'm getting a bit emotional…" _"I'm ready wondering if you are a guy. You seem to act more emotional then what is normal for males."_ Question Neo to himself then he notice that Pikachu was looking at him and heard him say, "Ooh… I'm bubbling over with excitement! Let's do our best, Neo!" Crossing his arms while smirking, Neo said, "Right you are Sparx! This is our first true job as an exploration team. So let's make it a big success for Team Heolstor!"

Later Pikachu and Neo just reach the first subfloor when a voice called out, "Oh! Neo! And Pikachu too!" "Hmm?" said Neo trying to find who called them then Pikachu pointed at a small shop stall saying, "Oh? What is Chimecho doing there?" The two moved to the stall and Pikachu said, "Hello! What's going on here?" "Are you selling any sweets like donuts?" asked Neo in a hopeful tone and rubbing his claws together. "Sorry Neo, I'm selling anything." Apologized Chimecho with Neo groaning in disappoint as she continued, "I just started an Assembly here. Today, in fact." "Assembly?" asked Pikachu frowning. "Yes!" answered Chimecho and she continued, "For assembling your team! Have you ever considered adding members, Pikachu?" "Other members? Well, sure! It'd be cool to add other member! If there were more than just the two of us… It sure would help when we explore dungeons!" said Pikachu and Neo added, "I thought it was possible after seeing all those extra badges were given to us when we first signed up. I guess Wigglytuff and Chatot were planning something like this Assembly at the time." "Well then!" said Chimecho as she was smiling and said, "You need to start recruiting new members!" "How do we start?" asked Pikachu feeling excited. "I'll just ring the Friendship Bell for you, Team Heolstor! Here goes! Hey-yah!" answered Chimecho and she rang her chime-like body. Just then Pikachu's and Neo's team badges started to glow and sound of something unlocking was heard. Soon the extra badges did the same thing. After sometime the glow fades away and Chimecho says, "Now Team Heolstor has the power to recruit new members!" "R-really?" asked Pikachu. "Yes!" answered Chimecho and she continued, "From now on, while battling Pokémon in dungeons… You may earn respect from some of them…and those Pokémon will then ask to join Team Heolstor. Once you have recruited a Pokémon, you can bring it along with you on dungeon explorations. To bring a Pokémon along, visit my Assembly, then choose which members should join your team for the exploration. Always see me when you want to assemble a team that includes recruits!" "Wow! Thank you, Chimecho!" said Pikachu. After that he and Neo left the guild. When they reached the crossroad, Pikachu said, "Huh? What's going on?" Neo turned and saw Pikachu move to a sign. As the two move towards the sign, Pikachu notice some stairs and said, "There are stairs here! They weren't here yesterday!" "It seems there's something written on the sign." Said Pikachu and he read, "Spinda's Café! A Shop of Hopes and Dreams, Opening Soon! Win Big!" "What in Giratina's name is that supposed to be?" asked Neo "It seems like there will be a new shop here soon." Answered Pikachu. "Well that explains those three Pokémon giving funny looks at the boulder a while back…"said Neo smacking his head with his claw. "But "Hopes and Dream"? I wonder what kind of shop it is…" asked Pikachu "Do you think I have a clue." Snapped Neo before he said, "Arceus! This is giving me a headache. Come on! Let's get our mission done. We'll wait for those weirdoes' to explain when they open." The two made a quick stop in Treasure Town. After Pikachu finished visiting the shops, he noticed Neo just finished talking to a Vigoroth and moved towards him. "What were you two talking about?" asked Pikachu. "Vigoroth was telling me that Marowak Dojo just reopened." Answered Neo. "Well that is nice I guess." Said Pikachu as he and Neo head for the waterfall.

Much later at the waterfall, our two heroes have just arrived at the waterfall standing on a cliff that stuck out towards the waterfall. "So this is the waterfall that's supposed to have a secret…" spoke Pikachu and he approached waterfall. "Waah!" yelped Pikachu as he was pushed back by the waterfall. Pikachu got back up and after he shook his head, he said, "The water's pounding down! Try getting close to the waterfall, Neo." _"It's true… This is incredible… I can barely stay standing near this deluge!"_ thought Neo as moved close to the waterfall. "Argh!" yelped Neo as he too was pushed back by the waterfall. After he got off his back and shook his head, Pikachu said, "See? It's awesome." Pikachu turned to the waterfall lowering his ears as he frowned and said, "If you fell under this waterfall, I think you'd get pretty battered up. I didn't think it would be pouring down this hard! Where should we even start looking?" Just then Neo felt a familiar dizzying feeling. _"Hmm… Something seems familiar. It's that dizziness I felt before."_ Thought Neo as he saw a flash of light and his vision went black. He then saw the same waterfall with a Pokémon covered in shadow running into the waterfall, rolled into a cave that behind the falls, and move deeper into the cave. A flash of light happen again and Neo's vision returned to normal. _"It happened again!"_ gasped Neo as he continued, _"I saw something… But what did I just see?"_ Pikachu turned to look at Neo and notice the surprised look on his face and asked, "Oh? What's the matter, Neo?" "I just had another vision. This time I saw a Pokémon jumping into the waterfall and landed inside a cave." Said Neo still surprised. "What?! You had another vision? This time, a Pokémon leaped into this waterfall?! You saw that?! And not only that… There's a hidden cave behind the waterfall?!" said Pikachu trying to confirm what he just heard. He turned to look at the waterfall and said, "Hmm… But it looks like that water is crashing down really hard. Imagine if there was actually a solid cliff wall behind that waterfall! Yeesh…" he turned back to Neo and continued, "If we tried to jump through… We'd be pounded badly!" "I'm pretty sure our badges would rescue us if we get in danger." Said Neo trying to calm his partner. Pikachu stayed quiet for a while and asked, "So, Neo… What do you think, Neo? Is there really something behind this waterfall? You're sure that there really is a cave there?" Neo said nothing as Pikachu looked deep into his and Pikachu said, "Well…OK. I'm going to believe you, Neo! Yes! I totally believe in you, Neo!" Soon both he and Neo moved back as they prepare to run. "Yikes!" said Pikachu before he looked determined and said, "No, I gotta be brave now! If I get scared and fail to leap through at full speed… I'll be smooshed no matter what I do! If I'm going for it, it has to be without any hesitation. Be brave… Use all your courage!" Pikachu turned to Neo and said, "Ready! Let's go, Leader!" "Right! On three!" answered Neo and both turned to the waterfall as Neo counted, "Three… Two… One… Now!" And both ran towards and jumped into the waterfall at full speed (as a black blur in Neo's case). The two rolled on the cave floor and came to a stop, but in Neo's case he kept rolling till he hit a rock and went flying before long there was a crashing sound. Pikachu pick himself and saw Neo was planted to a cave wall. "W-what is this?" said Pikachu as he looked and said, "Yes! It is a cave! You were right after all, Neo!" "Glad to notice…" moaned Neo and fell off the wall leaving an imprint on the wall. Neo picked himself and moved to Pikachu as he said with excitement, "Let's go explore this cave, Neo! Let's see what secrets it holds!" "Whatever you say Sparx…" moaned Neo from the pain as the two went deeper into the cave.

Later really deep in the cave Neo, Pikachu, a female green Kecleon, and a female purple Kecleon with her zigzag stripe blue just enter a room filled with gems. "Wow! Will you look at that, Neo! Look at all the gems sparking!" said Pikachu amazed. Neo turned to the two Kecleons and handed them two bags and said, "OK girls, I want you two to gather as many gems as you can." The nodded their heads and went to work. Just then Pikachu just happen look ahead and said, "Wow, look over there! It's a gigantic gem!" Neo and Pikachu moved closer to the biggest gem and Pikachu said with his eyes sparkling, "Oh, wow! I've never seen a gem this immense! This is an incredible treasure!" He turned to Neo and said, "Everyone will be amazed if we take this back." Pikachu then moved to the gem and tried to pull it out. "Urrrrgh! Urrrrgh! Ugh…" said Pikachu before he had to stop to catch his breath and said, "Nope, it's not budging… It's really stuck tight." "We're back." Said a female voice and both Neo and Pikachu turned and saw the two Kecleons are moving towards them. "My! That is a big gem there." Spoke the purple Kecleon as she handed back the two bags now filled with gems back to Neo. "Nicely done girls, I'm impressed." Said Neo as he look at the gems before he put the two bags in the Treasure Bag. "Do you girls think you could remove this gem?" asked Pikachu pointing to the big gem. "Maybe if my sister helps. Come on, sis!" said the green Kecleon. She and her sister went to the gem and they tried to pull out the gem, but it didn't even budged. "I'm sorry, but it won't budge." Pikachu turned Neo and asked, "Can you give it a try, Neo? After all you are the strongest member of our team." "Let's see if I can pull that gem out." Said Neo then he went and tried to pull out the gem. "Grrr… Come on you stupid rock! …..Ugh…" said Neo before he gave up and said, "Ugh! It is stuck really tight… I think even with all four of us pulling on this rock, it won't come off." "But we can't just give up! I sure if we keep trying, I'm sure we will get some sort of result. I'm going to give it another go!" said Pikachu and he tried to pull out the gem again. After sometime later, Neo said, "Give it up, Sparx! It's not budging one bit…" But just then Neo felt familiar dizzy feeling. "Huh? Oh no… Not again… It's…" But he cut off as a flash of light appeared in his vision. Neo saw it was the same room with the big gem and saw the same Pokémon in shadows approach the big gem. The Pokémon just happen to push the gem and there was a click sound from the gem. Next the ground shook and a huge flood of water came rushing towards the Pokémon, dragging it away. There was another flash of light and Neo's vision return to normal. "Neo! Neo! Are you alright?!" asked the purple Kecleon as she and her sister looked worried about their leader. "I'm fine, I just had a vision." Said Neo. They heard a groan and heard Pikachu say, "N-no. It just won't come out…" Pikachu just then had an idea tried to remove the gem again. Neo then finally got what the vision meant and shouted, "No, Sparx! It's a" But Pikachu had already push the gem and click sound was heard as Neo finished, "trap…" The ground started to shake leaving Pikachu and the two Kecleons confused while Neo turned knowing what was coming as Pikachu said, "Huh? What's happening?" The shaking got even worse and Neo screamed. Neo quickly grabbed the Kecleon sisters in his arms, grabbed Pikachu by the tail and fled. As he was being yanked by the tail, Pikachu saw a huge body of water come rushing towards them and he shouted, "Waaah! It's a flood!" As fast as he could, Neo couldn't out run the flood and it swept him and his teammates away.

On and on the water carried them until they were shot out of a geyser and went flying into the air. They kept flying until they land with a splash and everything went dark. Five minutes later they regain conscious and Pikachu asked, "Huh? What…? Where are we?" The four got back up and saw a Mankey, a Primeape, an Ursaring, a Teddiursa, and Vigoroth looking at them. Then they saw the Teddiursa approached them and said in a female voice, "Hi, hi! Are you four OK? You plopped down from nowhere! Oh, you startled everyone!" "Where are we?" asked Pikachu. "This is the Hot Spring." answered Teddiursa. "H-Hot Spring?!" said Pikachu surprised. "Indeed! This is the Hot Spring." Said a voice. They looked and saw a Torkoal on a rock looking at them. The Torkoal continued talking in a male elder voice, "The Hot Spring works wonders on tired muscles and creaky joints. Many Pokémon visit here. Tell me, youngster, have you a map?" "Map?" asked Pikachu before getting what Torkoal was asking and said, "Oh, our Wonder Map, you mean? We have one." "Unfold it for me." Requested Torkoal and the four moved closer to Torkoal as Neo pulled out and opened the map. "There. We are here. This is the Hot Spring's location." Said Torkoal pointing at the Hot Spring's location. "Oh. OK." Said Pikachu looking at the map. "The waterfall's located here, so…" said Pikachu then he noticed something and said, "Hey! Check this out, Neo! The water from that trap has carried us all the way over here." "Well that was a fun trip." Said Neo in sarcasm. "My goodness! It was the water that carried you all this way?" said Torkoal shocked and said, "What a long journey that must have been! Let the Hot Spring wash away your fatigue before you make your way home." Taking the offer, Pikachu said, "Good idea. We'll do that. Thanks, everyone!" "I know the girls are enjoying it." Said Neo as he saw the two Kecleons already relaxing in Hot Spring.

Much later at the guild, Chatot said to Neo and Pikachu, "Hmm. Let me see if I've got this all straight. Behind the waterfall, there is a cave… In the deepest part of the cave, there is a gigantic gem… When you pushed on the gem, it triggered a trap of some kind… And, surprisingly, you were flushed off to the distant Hot Spring? Is that the gist of your report?" "Yes. It's awfully disappointing that we couldn't bring that gem back…" said Pikachu disappointed. "No, no, no! Emphatically, no!" said Chatot as he continued, "This is a major discovery!" "R-really?!" asked Pikachu. "Undoubtedly! After all, the presence of the cave behind the waterfall… No one knew about that before now!" answered Chatot. "Oh, I see! We made a discovery!" said Pikachu smiling. Neo however turned around, crossing his arms as he thought, _"When I had those dizzy spells… The shadow of that Pokémon I saw… That shape… I've seen that shape before… That shape… There's no mistaking it! That was…Wigglytuff!"_ "Your waterfall discovery is just amazing! The Guildmaster must be told!" said Chatot and he went to go to Wigglytuff, but Neo said, "Hold it!" Pikachu looked at Neo confused and asked, "Oh? What's the matter, Neo?" "I have a feeling that somehow Wigglytuff already knows about Waterfall Cave." Answered Neo. "What?! You're saying Wigglytuff may have gone to that waterfall before?!" said Pikachu shocked and he and Neo turned to Chatot who flapping his wings said, "No, no, no! Emphatically no! That's inconceivable! If that were so, the Guildmaster wouldn't have ordered you to investigate the place, right?" "I still insist that you ask him. I don't want to take credit for someone else's work. It wouldn't be any good for Team Heolstor's reputation." Chatot signed and said, "Hmm. However, since you insist, I will confirm it with the Guildmaster…" Turning away from Pikachu and Neo, Chatot said to himself, "Hmm… But why would they want to spoil their own discovery! How strange! I should be used to it by now… These apprentices are yet another strange crew, aren't they…?" "What was that, Chatot?!" hissed Neo. Chatot then just realized and turned back to Neo and Pikachu flapping his wings in panic saying, "What? Oh, nothing, nothing. Nothing at all!" "Yeah right, I thought so…" hissed Neo. Chatot calm himself and said, "Anyway, I will go confirm what you told me with the Guildmaster. Please wait here." And Chatot went into Wigglytuff's room.

Later Chatot returned from Wigglytuff's room and approached Neo and Pikachu. "So how did it go?" asked Pikachu to Chatot and he answered, "When I asked the Guildmaster, he mulled it over for a bit. And then he said…" "Oh, memories! Sweet memories! YOOM…TAH!" said Chatot in a perfect voice that matched Wigglytuff's voice then said back in his normal voice, "Then he danced around a bit. And then he said…" "Yes, yes! When I think hard, maybe I did go there once!" said Chatot in Wigglytuff's voice before switching back to his voice and said, "And that's just what the Guildmaster said." Both Pikachu and Neo sweat-dropped as Neo thought, _"What an oddball!"_ "To sum it up, it's just as Neo suspected… He has indeed already been to Waterfall Cave." Said Chatot. "Oh… OK. That's kind of disappointing… We really thought we'd discovered a new place. I wish Wigglytuff had told us right from the start…" said Pikachu disappointed. "The Guildmaster can be rather, uh, erratic at times…" Said Chatot. _"Mental is that correct word. How he became a Guildmaster, I will never know."_ Thought Neo. "Even I can't quite fathom what goes on in his head. Well, that's too bad for you. Nevertheless, I shall expect your best effort tomorrow!" said Chatot and was about to leave when Neo said, "Hey Chatot. Can I ask you something alone?" "Umm…OK." Said Chatot and the two moved somewhere to talk in private.

Later after dinner, Neo and Pikachu headed to their room and Pikachu asked, "Neo, what were you asking Chatot?" "You will find out tomorrow." Answered Neo as he got into his bed tossing the bag to the wall. He then noticed Pikachu was look out the window. Pikachu sighed and said, "We went through a lot today, didn't we?" He turned to Neo and said to him, "But you know what? It was incredibly fun for me! Sure, there was that huge letdown… But it was our first exploration! I was ready to burst with excitement and anticipation the whole time. I realized I did the right thing in becoming an exploration team member." Pikachu then pulled out the Relic Fragment and said, "One day I'm sure I'll solve the secret of my Relic Fragment. That's my dream. If it ever came true, I'd surely faint from sheer happiness!" Pikachu started to laugh which Neo laughed with him. Pikachu was surprised for this was the very first time he heard Neo laugh and soon he joined again in laughing. After sometime, they finished laughing and Pikachu put away his Relic Fragment. Pikachu looked at Neo and said to him, "But seriously, thanks…" Neo gave him a surprised look and Pikachu continued, "I can explore because of you, Neo. Yep…" Thinking back when they were about to jump into the waterfall and Pikachu telling himself to be brave, Pikachu said, "I'm the biggest chicken around, and even I managed to work up the courage! And it was all because you were with me, Neo. Seriously, Neo, thanks!" Just then Pikachu remembered something and said, "…Oh yeah! You know, I was thinking… I noticed something about your dizzy spells, Neo. They always seem to happen when you're touching something." "Come to think of it, you're right!" said Neo, thinking back when he the visions and he said, "When I heard Azurill's scream… I made contact with Azurill when I handed back his apple. And that other time… Drowzee bumped into me. And when we were exploring Waterfall Cave! I made contact with the waterfall and the giant gem. You are right Sparx! It was always after making physical contact something! That's when I got those dizzy spells!" "There's another thing." Said Pikachu getting Neo's attention and said, "When we rescued Azurill, you had a vision of the future… But this time, you saw Wigglytuff going into the cave, right? So that means… This time, you saw something that took place in the past. In other words, Neo… If you touch something, you see it's past or future. You must have that kind of special ability! This could be something totally amazing! You could use it in lots of ways! Not just for exploring, either! The ability could useful for many things! It's amazing, Neo!" "W-well, yes! I guess that's true…" said Neo crossing his arms and continued, "But that doesn't mean I always get a vision every time I make physical contact with something… It would be useful if I could have visions when I wanted, but it also doesn't mean I can fully understand what I'm seeing like the one I had yesterday night when you rolled on to me in your sleep." "Wait are you saying you had another vision and never told me?" asked Pikachu feeling a little hurt. "It wasn't that I don't trust you, I just couldn't figure out what the vision is trying to tell me." Said Neo. "Maybe I could help if you tell me what you saw." Said Pikachu. Neo looked at Pikachu for a while and said, "Very well then, let's see if I can recall what I saw." Neo thought for a bit and finally said, "We were exploring with Bidoof our guild member… The three of us entered a room and were sealed in… As we were thinking of a plan, there was a roar and we were attacked by some sort of a-" "Hey, you two!" said a voice causing both Pikachu and Neo to jump. They turned and saw it was Chatot who saw that he has their attention and said, "The Guildmaster wants to see you right away." And all three went to Wigglytuff's room.

Inside Wigglytuff's room, Neo, Pikachu, and Chatot took their position and Chatot said, "Guildmaster, I've brought you Team Heolstor." Chatot noticed that Wigglytuff didn't respond and asked, "Guildmaster…Guildmaster?" Wigglytuff suddenly turned around startling the three Pokemon and said, "Hiya! Your team went through a lot today! Yes, a lot-lot! But don't worry! I'm keeping watch on your activities! I should tell you why I called you here. We're planning to mount a full expedition soon!" "An expedition?" asked Neo confused. "Yes! The guild will go explore someplace far away!" answered Chatot getting Neo's and Pikachu's attention as he continued, "It's much harder than exploring our nearby area. That's why we need to prepare for the big trip properly. We carefully choose which guild members go on the expedition." "Really?!" asked Pikachu feeling excited. "Usually, we would never, ever consider rookies to be expedition members." said Wigglytuff getting Neo's and Pikachu's attention as he continued, "But you two are working so very hard! That's why we're making a special exception this time! We decided to include you in the list of candidates for the expedition!" "R-really?!" said Pikachu who got if possible even more excited. "Now, now!" said Chatot calming Pikachu and said, "You haven't been chosen as expedition members yet. There is still time before we set out on the expedition. If you fail to do good work before then, you cannot expect to be selected for the expedition." "I'm sure you two can do it! Try hard!" said Wigglytuff. "Yep!" said Pikachu and he turned to Neo and said to him, "An expedition! Isn't it fantastic, Neo? My pulse is racing all of a sudden! Let's try our best and make sure we get picked for the expedition!" "Yes, Sparx!" said Neo with fire in his eyes and continued, "This expedition will a big stepping stone for our team as proper Exploration Team. And I know that our team will be the first to find what we are searching in this expedition. So let's make sure that we do such a great job that they have to pick us. Let's do this, Sparx!"

* * *

**Chapter finished! Please leave a review. I will work on the next chapter when I have the time. Snivy24 signing out.**


End file.
